Better Than The Last
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Hey guys, I just wanted to make a cute one-shot on my take of how Em and Maya could've gotten together, hope you all enjoy :) Only rated T for language, all rights reserved.


_Hey guys, just thought I'd try something new. This is my take on how Em and Maya could've gotten together. _

Maya's POV

Beautiful. That was the first word that came to my mind when I thought of Emily Fields. Plenty of others came after, but beautiful was definitely the first and the strongest. I'd been in love with Emily since our eyes met, and it was no mere crush. I couldn't get the girl out of my mind, despite me best efforts. School had been a drag as usual that day, so I was lying on my bed reading a book for homework when I suddenly felt a pair of hands go over my eyes. "There's my girl," I heard whispered in my ear and blushed heavily. I knew that voice even if it was a whisper. "Hey Em," I said, not looking at her. I knew that if I did I'd get lost in her brown eyes. "I noticed your parents are outta town," she said. "Yeah, they're away on business," I replied. "Could I maybe stay with you for a few days to keep you company?" Emily offered. I nodded. "That'd be great," I said. "OK, I'm gonna go call and tell my mom, be right back," she said, jumping up and running downstairs to her phone. 'God she's beautiful. Wait, why did I just think that?' I slapped myself across the face as if it would help. 'Nope, that didn't work, maybe I should try again.' I slapped myself again. 'Nope, one more try.' Slap. 'Hey I think that one worked- no wait, she's beautiful again, dammit Maya!' Slap. I had just slapped myself when Emily walked in. "Uh... Whatcha doing?" she asked. "There... Was a fly... Got it," I replied nervously. She laughed and laid next to me on the bed, her hand dangerously close to mine. "So what do you wanna watch?" she asked. I shrugged. "A scary movie?" I suggested. "No! I hate scary movies!" Emily whined. I laughed. God she was so goddamn cute when she did this. "Well if you get scared I'll protect you," I offered. She nodded and leaned back, urging me to do the same. When I did she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her embrace. I tensed up, then relaxed. Even though I thought I'd be nervous, I felt perfectly natural in Emily's arms. Now I just had to hide how much I liked it. Then again, I was always pretty bad at that part.

Emily's POV

As I took Maya into my arms I was ready for her to pull away , disgusted. Instead, she relaxed in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder. I knew that I needed to tell Maya, but I couldn't ruin the friendship I'd built with her. Sure it was only for a few weeks, but still. I tried to focus on watching TV, but it didn't work well. Nothing could draw my attention away from the girl in my embrace. I finally decided to go for it. "Maya?" I asked after a minute. "Hmm?" she hummed in response, not looking up from the movie. "I need to talk to you," I said cautiously. She turned around and looked me in the eye. "Maya, I..." I started, but I trailed off. I got so lost in her eyes, and without thinking, I kissed her hard on the lips. She gasped, and I instantly pulled away. When I didn't see complete disgust in her eyes, I continued. "Ever since I met you I've had this silly school girl crush on you that I can't seem to make go away, and I know you're not like that but-" I started but she cut me off by slowly pressing her lips to mine. When she pulled away I blushed. "If I wasn't like that why would I kiss you?" Maya asked, smiling. "But, but you and Justin..." I trailed off. "We broke up like a week ago, well I broke up with him because liked someone else," she explained. My face fell and she laughed. "Emily by someone else I meant you, stupid," she laughed. I smiled a bit. "So does this make us..." I didn't finish the sentence. I didn't need to. "I don't know, aren't you still with Ben?" she asked. I shook my head. "He was being a bastard so I ditched his sorry ass," I said, smiling as I remembered Maya's way of breaking with her first boyfriend. Those had been her exact words on why she dumped him. She laughed. "I've taught you so well," she joked. "Yes, yes you have," I said. I smiled and she smiled back before we kissed again. We kissed about 5 times that night, and each one was better than the last.


End file.
